Races
General Information There are three types of races. Firstly the ancient races that were around since the end of creation and lived through all of history up until the current day. These races are: * Lucerians * Fodi * Parsi * Cendi Evolutionary Races Then there are also the evolutionary races, which came from uninhabited worlds after the shattering. On these worlds animals flourished and some would set out to become sentient creatures. Because they had a much longer road ahead to reaching the stars than the already existing cultures they never made it to the space age alone. Often they were discovered by the ancient races as tribal or global societies. This meant that, depending on the political views of the discoverer, they would be either destroyed, annexed or otherwise integrated into galactic civilisation. As a result these races are not very numerous and often only call a few planets their own. Even then they are frequently part of larger states and only are a small minority in the population. Xintaic Races Finally there are the Xintaic races. These races are a result of the Nuxin accident of 6018 ATS. To this day no one seems to know what exactly this incident was. But after the vanishing of the near entire Xinta population enemy forces started finding devastated worlds with people on them unlike any other. Speculation has it that the Xinta performed gruesome genetic experiments, yet others speculate that because they meddled with all aspects of reality they had a terrible accident where all of reality itself got mixed up. Some even suggest that perhaps, because the Xinta were so much like the interlopers, they once again angered the ancient goddesses so much. Which would have lead to them being punished by the ancient goddesses. Lucerians The lucerians are by far the most common race in the entire galaxy. They largely live in the empire of Thrylos, but also live in almost any other state. Appearance They are a humanoid race, which has gained many minimally different traits. Such as the shape of ears, skin tones and eye colours. They aren't particularly physically strong or capable, but it is their intelligence that allows them to overcome their problems. Culture Their name is derived from the goddess Luceria. But Luceria was a Lucerian, in fact the Lucerians used to have a different name but they were so proud of the goddess they embraced this new name. To this day no one knows if Luceria was named after the Lucerians or if the Lucerians were named after Luceria. As their strong association with the goddess has stayed so did their belief. Most Lucerians are very proud of Luceria and to be related to her. However they also maintain a strong faith in the ancient goddesses. Though there are certainly enough worlds that have differing beliefs. The lucerians are culturally dominant and were the first race to set up a complex economic and industrial system. They also were the first to create a writing system that later influenced most other cultures. This is also why the other ancient races' names end in 'i'. Fodi The Fodi are second most common race in the galaxy and because of their fast reflexes often serve as great pilots. They mostly live in their own territory but are commonly travelling form place to place as part of a crew on many ships. Appearance They look very dragon like and generally are fairly homogeneous in appearance with only minor visual differences. However there are some variations, some of which humanoid. Though very rare it isn't unheard of to run into one on occasion. Some speculate, because these variations popped up later, that they are actually a Xintaic mutation of the Fodi race. The Fodi can fly and are generally rather nimble and have possibly the best reaction time in the galaxy. Culture Because they initially lived in high altitude cliffs they are a highly social race. They have a strong sense of honour and this is reflected to their society and they treat anyone who isn't hostile as their own. And friends even better. They played a major role in the fight against Akui alongside Luceria as they reached where no one else could, the sky. Nowadays they still often work as pilots on almost any ship and host some of the largest spaceports in the galaxy. Generally they seek honour over personal gain, as a result despite working in most of the trade companies they don't own many. Overall they don't have a hard time maintaining positive social relations with almost anyone. Parsi The Parsi are an aquatic race who are still fairly common in the galaxy but aren't often found outside the PFU. In other states they tend to occasionally make a majority population on mostly aquatic planets. Appearance They look very squid like in a way. However because of their very flexible bodies they can change for to some extent if necessary. They don't fare very well in dry climates, but overall tend to be very adaptable to their environments. There are quite some wild variations between them, some are distinctly more human like whereas others seem to mimic other races. It seems to based on the proximity of the other races on what exactly they look like. Culture Being the only water based culture they quickly specialised in trade. After the Shattering they maintained their trade orientated ways. And once the space age came around they quickly became the trading centre of the galaxy. Generally they are somewhat distrusting of outsiders, but not unwelcoming. They rather adapt to the outside world than have the others learn about them too much. However once you gain their trust as an outsider you are truly considered an equal on all levels. After the space age started there was much competition in trade, but the Parsi came out on top. But with a cost, their state was a very authoritarian near dictatorship. Much of the workers lived in poor conditions, which eventually left to revolution. Since the revolution the idea of equality has become a very important aspect of their culture. Cendi The Cendi are a race without a solid physical body, their bodies are made entirely and only of fire. As a result they aren't very common outside their own state and a few planets. For obvious reasons they mostly live on volcanic planets or planets with a high amount of an oxidizer in the atmosphere. And for similarly obvious reasons they typically aren't found on lush or very watery planets. Appearance They are entirely consistent of flames, yet somehow it is surprisingly easy to make out the difference between them and regular fire. Because of their gaseous form they can change shape relatively easy, but are still limited because they need a certain amount of heat and oxygen to live. They don't really come in very varied versions as they can all take whatever shape they like within limitations. Culture The Cendi are the youngest of all ancient races, as they were born from volcanic sites before the shattering. They developed a highly militaristic and honour bound society. One that is very exclusive and hierarchical. The Cendi contributed almost the most in the war against Akui, and they are very proud of this. Because of this they think they are a creation of divine fire. Because of their bodies they live in much harsher environments for other life forms. And because of their culture they are not very welcoming or helpful. So barely any outsiders have ever really been able to establish relations with them. However the few that did went down in history as great generals, leaders, warriors or scientists. It is said that if you want to join their ranks you need to prove yourself and keep proving yourself. As they will only truly respect you after you have never failed and died a hero. Even to their own they are very judgemental and really only respect those who can prove themselves or those who died heros.